She's Special too
by yukibozu
Summary: What Happens when Sakura loses all her emotions and memories? When she has a secret she doesn't even know about? When many are pursuing her for her power? This is a fantasy sorta version with the Naruto ppl. May change rating soon.
1. New Mission

This is not the only fanfic I've written. I just discovered mediaminer (another fanfic site) before fanfiction So my fanfics are there. Now I'm re-posting them here.

**Chapter One: New Mission**

" SAKURA! STOP!" Naruto yelled.

" WHY? YOU ARE ALL BLOODY AND INJURED! I'm sorry. I can't heal you. I need to conserve my chakra! Kakashi will be here soon just wait."

" No!...don't...go...you...might die." Naruto blacked out.

'Dammit! Why? Why couldn't I do anything? Why am I so weak?' Sakura thought as she chased the attacker.

They were all just training when some guy started attacking them. And while Naruto fought until he ran out of chakra and energy, Sakura just stood there.

"Damn it all! SHIT!" Sakura screamed.

'Heh. So she's started to follow. Good, now I can put my plan into action.' Suddenly the attacker stopped in a clearing in the forest.

'What?' Sakura thought. 'He stopped. Why isn't he moving forward?' She just brushed the thought away and focused on catching up.

"Hmm? What happened here?" Kakashi started to heal Naruto and force the seal back. So the two boys sat up.

"So... what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Some god damn bastard came attacking us." Naruto started.

" And you couldn't handle it?"

"He has a very enormous amount of chakra and he seemed to know how to activate my seal." Naruto continued through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he noticed something was wrong. Usually when he was in pain there was something there to help him up...

"WHERE IS SAKURA? OH SHIT! SHE WENT AFTER HIM!"

"Who are you? Why do you have so much chakra?" Sakura had finally caught up with kunai in hand, she approached him.

"Heh. You are so oblivious to your power aren't you?"

"What are you talking abou-."

Suddenly the man formed a seal that created a circle of chakra in the air. Sakura was pinned onto it. Her arms and legs unusable. The man continued by cutting a slit on his finger and drawing on Sakura's body in his blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as the blood began to fade into her skin.

The two shinobi her the kunoichi's scream and went to follow it.

Sakura opened her eyes. For a bit she could not figure out why she was pinned and why she was in so much pain. Suddenly she heard her inner self cry out in pain.

"NO! We were never supposed to awaken!"

" What are you talking about? Awaken?" Her inner self just continued to scream.

As Sakura opened her eyes wider, she saw the man standing in front of her.

"We are almost done. And just so you continue to awaken without any distractions, I'll take out those annoying memories of yours." The man smirked and he formed a seal that allowed him to stick his hand in Sakura's head and began to pull something out.

"SAKURA!" the two shinobi yelled. But as they were going to attack. They saw the man's hand inside Sakura's head and he pulled out an orb of sparkling light. When he was finished, Sakura fell to the ground, the ring of chakra fading. Her eyes were open but they were completely blank.

"Well that finishes that." The man said out loud. "You can take her back now."

Naruto went over to Sakura's limp body and picked it up while Kakashi faced the man.

" Who are you? What have you done to Sakura?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh? You did not know? I bet you all thought she was a plain girl with no special ability. Well she was until today. Did you ever notice that you people knew nothing about her background or family? That's because that Haruno clan was destroyed 500 years ago before they moved to Konoha! Well anyways you will find out who she is soon enough." And then the man disappeared

"Come on you two, we need to get her to Hokage-sama." Kakashi instructed to the boy.

Should I continue the story? Or is it too boring? I know I know, there is no lemon or anything yet, but I'll make it later if I continue the story. Please review and tell me if I should continue. )


	2. Gone

Well thanks to **_ONE_** person who commented and said she liked it I've decided to continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura was her favorite student and she loved her like a daughter. " Say something! You two know she hasn't been up to full strength since that god damn Uchiha left!"

The two shinobi were silent. "To be honest Hokage-sama," Kakashi began in a quiet voice, " We don't really know..."

Tsunade stared at them hard-faced. "I'm going to take her in the emergency room and examine her mind. I need you two to- I don't know just go somewhere!"

The two nodded and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Naruto and Kakashi sat in Kakashi's living room. They were so confused. They could not go to the Haruno house because no one was there. Sakura's parents had died in a mission and were gone.

knock knock

The two looked up at the door. The door flew open.

" I tried to examine her, but her mind was so cloudy that I could not get through. I am not sure about what i can do so I just laid her in bed. She has not said a word since she came back."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Naruto's voice full of worry.

"Nothing that I can think of unless you can wake her from her thoughts. I am going to go back and check on her."

"I'm coming too!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the hospital, Sakura was not on the bed, she was sitting on the window sill singing.

**_naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta (_****_なぜだろう 恋の仕方さえ すっかり忘れてた _******

**_deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to(_****_出逢いはいつか来る 別れの始まりと_******

**_itsu no manika kimetsukete ita (_****_いつの間にか 決めつけていた_******

"Sakura-chan! You're up!" Naruto ran to her but she didn't flinch or even acknowledge his presence.

**_yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta (_****_汚れたスニーカーのほどけた紐 結んでくれた_******

**_hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEI ta kyuu ni (_****_はにかむ あなたの笑顔 朝日を浴びて トキメイた 急に_******

**_massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne (_****_まっすぐ愛する勇気を くれたね_******

**_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai (_****_愛されたいから 愛したいわけじゃない_******

"Naruto let go of her. She shouldn't even be up! We need to lay her back down."

"...Okay..."

Tsunade laid Sakura back down.

"We should probably leave for tonight."

"Yes you are right." Kakashi finally said. The three walked out the door.

click

The window opened. The figure walked over to Sakura picked her up bridal style and left just as quietly as he came.


	3. Forgetting

"As requested I have brought her. Shall we start the ritual now?"

"Of course." Sakura sat on the floor, her eyes still blank and her mind clouded as she saw and noticed nothing. The man bit his thumb, did a few seals and rubbed his bloody thumb down the other man's arm as he began drawing seals on Sakura's body. The ritual went the same as when it happened before, however this time Sakura did not react to the ritual or move at all.

"Well, shall I go bring her back to Konoha?"

"Yes."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura was returned to the gates of Konoha. Since the gates were closed the man just left her sitting in front of the gates. Then he vanished.

Even though Sakura's mind was blank her body moved on it's own. It jumped onto the top of the gates and ran to the Uchiha district and sat on Sasuke's roof. It was deserted, no one came here and everyone who used to live here was dead and of course Sasuke was with Orochimaru so she was alone. As the sun rised, clouds began to form and it started to rain.

_**MIRAA ga utsushidasu maboroshi o**_

_**ki ni shi nagara itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the doors of the hospital room Sakura was staying in. "Eh? Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Doko? Sakura-chan?" That's when Mr. Oblivious noticed something was wrong.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Sakura ga inai! Iwenttoherroomtocheckuponherbutshe'sgone!"Naruto yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Oi! Baka." Tsunade whacked him on his head. "Calm the hell down. Now what happened to her?'

Naruto explained again in a calmer voice but still full of worry.

'Shit! That stupid girl left!' Tsunade yelled in her head. Her fustration did not cover how much she was worried though. She did a seal while walking to the hospital room Sakura was staying in. "Naruto, my tracking jutsu should work then we can find her." Tsunade closed her eyes and searched the town in her head using her tracking spell. It was hard since it was pouring outside. Then she took off with Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**doko e itte mo ii to ii wareru to**_

_**hanpa na ganmou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da**_

_**honoo no yurameki koyoi mo yume o egaku**_

_**anata no fudesaki kawaite imasen ka...**_

Tsunade and Naruto stood behind Sakura watching as she sang. She of course did not notice that her eyes were filling with tears. The two stood behind her listening to the song she sang with so much pain in her voice.The looked at the girl in front of them.

_**aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete**_

_**ii janai ka KYANBASU wa kimi no mono**_

_**shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no**_

_**ima wa makka ni sasou tougyuushi no you ni...**_

What turned Sakura into this person? It tore them up inside. They couldn't even get through to her, she was like a ghost, no matter what happened, she was still there, but no matter what they tried, they could not save her from the pain she had. The could not touch her or hold her in any way.

_**KARAA mo iro aseru keikoutou no moto**_

_**shirokuro no CHESUBOODO no ue de kimi ni deatta**_

_**bokura wa hitotoki mayoi nagara yorisoutte**_

_**are kara hitotsuki oboete imasu ka**_

_**ORENJI iro no yuuhi o tonari de miteru dake de yokatta no ni na**_

_**kuchi wa wazawai no moto**_

_**kuroi fuku wa shisha ni inoru toki ni dake kiru no**_

_**wazato makka ni nokoshita RUUJU no ato**_

_**mou jibun ni wa yume no nai e shika egakenai to iu nara**_

_**nuritsubushite yo KYANBASU o nando demo**_

_**shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no**_

_**ima no watashi wa anata no shiranai iro...**_

They did not notice that with each word she sang,and each tear the fell out, a little part of her left her and faded away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura was laid to rest again in the hospital, Naruto And Tsunade left feeling helpless. They couldn't even figure out what was wrong!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something inside Sakura had started to shift. She opened her eyes. She got up and walked out the door. She began walking home. It was still early in the morning so no one was out yet. She walked inside her front door and walked into the kitchen. No one was there. Her parents were dead of course. She opened the fridge and began to make four Obento boxes. When she was finished, she walked out the door. A smile on her pale face. She walked to the bridge and waited. Soon Kakashi and Naruto showed up. they had been talking. Naruto was filling him out about Sakura's dissapearance this morning.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled out waving her hand in the air.

The two men looked at the pink haired girl standing on the brdge and ran to her.

"Sakura! You shouldn't be up!" Naruto yelled as worry soon filled his face.

"Hm? why? Besides we have training to do! Oh by the way where's Sasuke-kun? And why are you on time Kakashi Sensei?"

The two then looked at her again."Sakura," Kakashi began. " I haven't trained you since you were twelve. Your teacher is Tsunade-sama, remember? And Sasuke is with- gone remember?"

"What are you talking about? I _AM _twelve. And whose Tsunade-sama? And Sasuke is never late! I even took the time to make us lunches." Sakura frowned. "Anyways let's go! Sasuke-kun can catch up later." She said then took off, obentos in hand, and ran to the forest.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hey ppl. I have noticed that almost no one ever comments on any of my fanfics. I am going to post this note on all my stories.

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE IF ONLY 2 OR LESS PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE. **_

PS Please dont hate me.


End file.
